


First

by joukaimokie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh GX
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joukaimokie/pseuds/joukaimokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: First</p>
    </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First

Title: First

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG-13

Summary: How do you know you're in love? Sho wants to know, so he asks Judai. References to Fianceshipping and Sho/Male

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX does not belong to me and I am making no money off this.

"How do you know you're in love?"

Judai blinked in response to the curious question. He didn't know where the question had come from but certainly there had to be a reason. There was always a reason for any question Sho asked. That only left him to wonder who Sho was apparently in love with. For quite a few years it had been Asuka before she finally asked Judai out. Before that it had been the Black Magician Girl. At least his crushes were getting more realistic.

"Well… it's just something you know. It's a feeling that they mean more to you than anyone else and you just know that you're meant to be with them. They make everything better and you just realize you're in love with them."

"But what does it feel like?"

Typical… Sho wanted something concrete and that was something Judai couldn't do. "It's just something you know… it's different for everyone."

"Well what did it feel like when you knew for the first time you were in love with Asuka?"

It seemed like Sho was not going to drop this line of questioning until he got an answer he was happy with. "I was happy, happier than I'd ever been. When I'm around her… it felt like it does when I'm dueling. I felt so alive and like nothing could go wrong. Even if all hell was to break loose I was having a good time. Does that make sense?"

Sho nodded his head briefly as he nodded his head. "What does it feel like to be kissed?"

And the questions had started. It seemed that these things had been on Sho's mind so it only made sense to come to him about them. "Sho, is there a reason for this? Did Manjyome put you up to this? Fubuki?"

Sho shook his head in response. "I just… I've got a date and if it happens I want to know what it's supossed to feel like!"

A date… well that made sense then. "Sho? How many people have you been asking?"

"Well… Misawa, Fubuki, niisan, Johan, Fujiwara…"

"And what did they say?"

"They told me to go ask you. So can you tell me about the first time?" Sho looked up at him, pleading and tempted to start pouting if he thought it would help. Certainly his aniki wouldn't tell him no.

"It was sloppy… and weird," Judai said with a shrug. "Neither of us knew what we were doing and at first it wasn't something wonderful but afterwards I couldn't forget it. My mind kept going back to it," he glanced over at Sho. "Who is it?"

Sho shifted slightly and Judai dropped it but frowned in response. Sho wasn't comfortable telling him and he wasn't sure why. They had always been on good terms and it just seemed unusual for Sho not to trust him with something.

"What is it?"

"It's a guy…" Sho fidgeted slightly as Judai glanced away for a moment.

"You know, Johan is gay and I don't have a problem with that. It's fine if you like guys… just keep the talk about hot guys to a minimum around me, okay?" Judai leaned back against the wall as he crossed his arms and he wondered, and not for the first time, if he had had any straight roommates back at Duel Academia.


End file.
